Allez tout droit, Ma Chere
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Aku tahu siapa kamu, aku tahu alasanmu. Jadi silakan. Go ahead. Aku percaya padamu, monsieur. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Dengan caraku sendiri... KaitoAoko
1. Tak Peduli Apa Konsekuensinya

**Halo semuanya!**

**Awalnya aku mau ngepost ini habis Music Melodies dan ujian selesai, tapi ya… writer's block. Dan lagi, cerita ini melompat lompat terus di kepalaku sampe aku nggak bisa belajar. Jadi kutulis aja. Ini bukan fic bahasa Indonesiaku yang pertama—meskipun ini adalah fanfiction bahasa Indonesiaku yang pertama.**

**Ditulis karena secara kejam cuma ada 1 fanfic KaitoAoko di sini, ditulis oleh Shoojo… RnR please!! Ya ya ya??**

Aoko berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga Rumah Kuroba. Dia sedang menunggu Kaito pulang dari suatu tempat antah berantah untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas. Awalnya dia duduk menunggu dengan sabar… tapi… lama lama bosan juga. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke sebuah lukisan Toichi-ojisan yang tergantung di dinding.

Lukisan itu sangat indah—Toichi-ojisan terlihat sangat senang. Tapi ketika Aoko memperhatikan lukisan itu… ia melihat sejumlah tempat yang terlihat seperti sering disentuh. Pasti Kaito sangat senang pada lukisan ini. Dia mengelus lukisan itu dengan lembut… lalu mendorong sedikit.

Dan terjatuh.

Apa…

Aoko menemukan dirinya sendiri di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenal. Ruangan itu berwarna putih, berantakan, dengan puluhan rak di dinding. Aoko merasa penasaran. Ia berdiri, dan melangkah.

Selang berapa langkah ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Paris…Permata…Pandora…"

Aoko mengenal suara itu.

Ia yakin ia mengenal suara itu. Tapi suara siapa?

"Toichi… Ayahmu."

Toichi? Toichi—Toichi-ojisan? Ayah Kaito? Kenapa dia di sini?

Dengan bersemangat Aoko mulai mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak menemukan apapun selain sebuah tape. Rupanya suara itu adalah pesan dari Toichi-ojisan. Untuk siapa?

Aoko merewind tape itu, dan merekam suaranya di handphonenya. Ia berdiri lagi, mengamati rak rak yang berjajar di depannya.

Rak yang pertama berisi trik trik sulap—bom asap, cat rambut, benda benda seperti itu. Rak itu bersih. Sepertinya seseorang sering mengambil barang dari sini (Mengenal para Kuroba, Aoko yakin seseorang itu adalah Kaito.). Aoko tersenyum ketika dia melihat sebuah bom asap yang dilabeli biru. Dia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya ketika ia berpindah ke rak selanjutnya.

Rak ini berisi alat alat penyamaran, seperti lateks, kacamata, dan pakaian. Aoko tidak mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi dia tetap melihat lihat.

Di kaki rak itu agak berdebu. Di situ terdapat sebuah buku, yang sepertinya, berpuluh tahun tidak disentuh. Penasaran, Aoko mengambil buku itu dan melihat judulnya.

Ya. Ampun.

Buku Pengangan Kaitou #1412

Kaitou 1412…. Kaitou KID!

Orang yang sangat dia benci.

Sebuah kesimpulan dibuat. Ini adalah sarang sang Kaitou KID. Tapi siapa KID? Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin Kaito!

Aoko merasakan kemarahannya memuncak. Saat itu dia mendengar suara klik pelan. Dia berputar.

Rupanya pesan di tape itu sudah selesai.

Dia mengambil handphonenya dan keluar dengan marah dari ruangan. Batinnya membayangkan bagaimana dia akan bertanya tentang hal ini pada Kaito. Ia merasa gelisah,tak bisa duduk tenang.

Kaito datang.

"Hai Aoko!" katanya ceria. "Mau mengerjakan proyek Fujisawa-sensei?"

Aoko hanya mengangguk.

Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama mengerjakan tugas

Malam itu Aoko duduk di meja belajarnya, pesan Toichi-ojisan di depannya. Meskipun sangat sulit, ia telah berhasil menuliskan semua isi pesan itu—dan isinya membuatnya duduk diam dalam kekagetan.

Toichi-ojisan adalah Kaitou KID yang pertama. Ia mencari sebuah permata yang mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat mu abadi—bernama Pandora. Ia tidak mau permata itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Tapi ketika seseorang berusaha merekrutnya untuk mencari permata itu, ia menolak. Ternyata ia adalah anggota sebuah organisasi mematikan… dan seseorang, dengan nama kode Snake, dikirim untuk membunuhnya.

Di buku Kaitou #1412 Aoko melihat catatan Kaito… tentang kematian ayahnya yang merupakan pembunuhan, balas dendamnya, kemunculan kembali Snake… tujuannya. Segalanya.

Dulu Aoko membenci KID. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Tapi ia tahu, sekarang ia tidak membenci KID lagi. Bahkan jika ia tidak tahu kenapa KID mencuri, ia takkan bisa membenci KID. Ia takkan bisa membenci Kaito.

Karena Kaito pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat bagus untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan kini alasan itu ada di tangannya. Tapi Aoko tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito menghadapi mereka sendiri! Apalagi mendengar keluhan ayahnya tentang orang yang berusaha membunuh KID. Mereka tak pernah tertangkap.

Kaito…kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ini? Kamu tahu itu berbahaya!

Airmata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Sebuah keputusan ia buat.

Ia akan membantu Kaito, tak peduli apa konsekuensinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Aoko memasuki kelasnya.

Semalam setelah kejadian itu, ia telah berhasil memasuki ruang KID dan mengambil sebuah… yah… hang glider yang disembunyikan dalam bentuk sebuah tunik… monocle… dan topi, tentu saja. Dia juga membeli gaun malam dan legging berwarna putih. Ayahnya tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Dan headline koran pagi itu, yang dipegang Kaito, membuatnya melonjak.

"KID Mengumumkan Pencurian Selanjutnya!"

Apa? Aoko memang sudah banyak berlatih, sangat banyak berlatih, tapi…

"Pagi Aoko!" Kaito berseru dengan cerianya. Aoko mengeluh. Bagaimana dia bisa sebegitu ceria ketika ia akan segera menghadapi segerombolan polisi?

"Pagi juga." Katanya ketus. Lalu dia duduk.

Kaito hanya nyengir lebar, sesuatu yang membuat Aoko curiga. Sangat curiga.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kaito melakukan sebuah gerakan. Aoko mengerang. Tidak bisakah ia tenang hari ini? Apa dia tidak tahu seberapa gugupnya Aoko? Gerakan tangan itu—dia mau melakukan trik membalik roknya—

"Jangan lakukan itu Kaito!" Aoko membentak dan berdiri, dengan sukses menggagalkan trik Kaito.

"Wow, Aoko sangat mengerikan hari ini!" Dia melambung di seluruh kelas, sebagai jaga jaga jika Aoko tiba tiba melemparnya dengan pel. "Dia tahu kapan dan bagaimana aku membalik roknya—"

Aoko duduk lagi, kesal. Pikiran balas dendam melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah menguasai trik ini…

Aoko menarik sebuah bom asap biru dan cat rambut. Pelan pelan dia menjalankan triknya. Tak ada yang sadar.

Tiba tiba—puff! Asap warna biru mengepul di sekeliling Kaito, dan sedetik kemudian ia muncul, rambut berwarna hijau neon.

Sunyi.

Dan tawa memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tidak setiap hari rambut Kaito berubah warna—kalau Hakuba sih, sering. Kaito cemberut, dan dengan asap pink yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya, rambutnya kembali berwarna normal.

Aoko tertawa. Trik itu sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya.

**Jadi? Jadi? Jadi? Gimana? Sekali lagi, RnR ya! Ada yang nduga nggak Aoko bakal ngapain??**


	2. Aku Percaya Padamu, Monsieur

**Thanks for the review, Miity! Bakal kucoba bikin yang lebih bagus. Tapi seminggu lagi. Aku bikin ceritaku sampe sekarang nggak kubaca ulang sebelum kupost. Buru buru sih. Kan mau ujian. ;-) Nih chappie selanjutnya, buat semuaaaaanyaaaa yang udah mbaca. Updateanku cepet kan? (Alah entar juga lanjutannya lamaaaa! Hehehe)**

* * *

Aoko berdiri di balkon di atas permata yang akan dicuri KID. Tegang. Ini akan jadi pencurian pertamanya… melawan ayahnya sendiri.

Berusaha meredam rasa bersalah di hatinya, ia mengenakan mantel hitam yang membuatnya nyaris tidak terlihat di kegelapan balkon. Matanya mengawasi Kaito yang melangkah naik ke balkon—di seberangnya. Aoko menghembuskan nafas lega. Paling tidak ia tidak harus langsung bertemu dengan Kaito…

Aoko sudah menukar permata di situ dengan permata palsu. Dia sudah melukis tanda KID dengan sejenis bahan kimia yang akan berubah warna begitu bersentuhan dengan bom asap biru.

Yang akan meledak… lima menit sebelum KID datang.

Yaitu sekarang.

Asap biru menenggelamkan polisi di bawah—terdengar seruan kaget dan panik. Aoko tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka… masih lima menit sebelum waktu, bagaimanapun.

Asap mereda, dan permata palsu itu berdiri dengan bangga di dalam kaca. Ayahnya terpaku.

"A-A-Apa? Ini masih lima menit sebelum waktu!"

Di balkon seberang, Kaito melihat dengan terkejut ke arah permata itu… matanya melebar. Lucu, dia tidak memakai Poker Face saat sendirian. Kaito mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya. Dari sudut matanya, Aoko melihat jam berdetik.

Lima…empat…tiga…dua…satu.

Waktu untuk KID.

Kaito sepertinya tahu ini, dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang ditelan asap pink, berganti dengan sosok sang pencuri ironis dengan baju putih. Senyum soknya mengembang di wajahnya, dan dia berbicara.

"Selamat malam, _gentleman._" Katanya tenang. "Rupanya seseorang mendahuluiku hari ini."

Aoko meledakkan bom asap warna biru dan muncul dengan kostumnya. Ia memakai senyum manis yang ia latih, dan, tentu saja, poker face.

"Selamat malam," katanya dengan nada royal. "Senang bertemu dengan anda semuanya."

Perhatian seluruh polisi teralih padanya—dan mereka melongo. Satu orang yang masih cukup waras untuk bergerak mulutnya membuka dan menutup… yah, seperti ikan, dan ia berseru kaget.

"Lady KID!"

Aoko tersenyum manis—dan menghilang lagi. KID—dia melompat dari balkon ke lantai satu, dan seperti biasanya, membuat keributan. Aoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia keluar lewat jendela dan memanjat ke atap, diiringi kutukan kutukan yang, tak diragukan lagi, datang dari polisi yang dikerjai KID. Tapi Aoko tidak ingin mengerjai siapa siapa. Ia hanya memanjat, terus, dan menunggu KID di atap yang kosong.

Dan ia berdiri dalam pose khasnya sendiri. Pose seorang Lady—seorang Lady Kaitou.

Lady KID. Aoko cukup menyukai nama itu.

Rupanya ia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk KID. Pintu atap terbuka.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, ma chere." Kata KID ketika ia muncul. Dengan anggun ia membungkuk untuk mencium tangannya.

"Ah," katanya, "Bonjour."

"Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

Dasar pencuri gentleman, pikir Aoko, nyaris tertawa. Dia begitu menyebalkan di sekolah—Tapi sangat sopan sebagai seorang Kaitou.

"Bukan kamu yang melakukan," kata Aoko tenang. "Aku yang melakukan."

KID memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Aoko untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin membantumu menemukan Pandora."

Untuk beberapa saat, KID terdiam. Aoko tahu dia pasti terkejut. Aoko membiarkannya berpikir, merasakan angin malam berhembus, membuat jubahnya berkibar.

"Kamu tahu?"

Aoko memiringkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya."

"Kamu tahu kalau ini berbahaya?"

Aoko tertawa. Dia sudah menemukan versi tawanya sendiri, tawa yang manis, yang jauh lebih ironis dari senyuman sang Kaitou.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu seberapa berbahaya, kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

"Dan… jika aku bilang ya… apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Sekarang giliran Aoko untuk terdiam. Apa yang dia inginkan? Aoko hanya ingin membantu. Tidak ada lagi. Karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahu Kaito kalau dia adalah Aoko kan? Kaito akan menyuruhnya—jangan melakukan ini lagi. Yah… dia sudah menulis di buku itu kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya. Untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, intonasi yang tertata rapih, Aoko memberikan jawabannya.

"Hanya kepercayaan."

"Sebuah harga… yang cukup kecil."

Kini Aoko tersenyum lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu, monsieur. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Dengan caraku sendiri… Apapun yang kau katakan. Au revoir."

Kerumunan polisi berlari masuk melalui pintu atap. Aoko melompat, mengaktifkan hang glidernya sendiri, membiarkan Kaito bermain dengan para polisi.

Tapi ia masih sempat menyelipkan permata curiannya ke kantong Kaito.

* * *

Aoko menguap. Pagi ini sangat melelahkan.

"Aaaooookooo!!!"

Aoko memelototi Kaito yang ceria. Apa dia tidak punya syaraf capek? Aoko tahu persis tadi malam dia mengerjai nyaris seluruh anggota kepolisian—dan sekarang, dia datang seolah olah tadi malam dia tidur jam tujuh dan bangun jam enam. Kebanyakan energi, pikir Aoko sebal.

"Bakaito. Diam."

Kaito cemberut.

"Aku bosan."

"Dan aku capek."

Aoko memberinya pandangan sedingin es. Kaito mengeluarkan koran… dan membaca lagi.

Headlinenya, Lady KID Telah Tiba!

"Spekulasi tentang hubungan Lady KID dengan Kaitou KID…"

Aoko melihat Hakuba muncul tiba tiba. Kaito memelototinya. Aoko nyaris tersenyum melihat Hakuba pergi sambil menggumam Lady KID—tapi ingat. Aoko Nakamori membenci Kaitou KID.

"Si idiot itu punya pacar?" Aoko menggerutu. "Oooh, kasihan anggota fans KID…"

"Katanya ada klub fans Lady KID. Anggotanya cowok."

Aoko akan melompat kaget jika ia tidak ingat kebenciannya akan KID.

"Dasar pengganggu! Pencuri idiot!"

Lucu. Aoko mengejek dirinya sendiri. Tapi lebih lucu lagi…Aoko baru saja membantu musuh besarnya.

Aoko memutuskan kalau dia sudah menjadi orang aneh.

**

* * *

Hem hem hem. Bakal update sesegera mungkin. Oke ya???**


	3. Ia Mengambil Orang yang Kucintai Dariku

**YAAAAY! UJIAN SELESAAAAIII!!!**

**Emang sih sekarang tinggal nunggu hasil :-D tapi Aricia memutuskan buat ngupdate lagi terutama karena Music Melodies lagi writer's block :-DDD**

**Maaf rada pendek :-D**

* * *

Cukup lama sebelum Kaito merencanakan pencurian selanjutnya. Aoko yakin ia sedang menimbang nimbang. Memang bukan kebiasaan Kaito sih, tapi…

Yang jelas Aoko kembali deg degan saat KID mengumumkan pencurian selanjutnya. Ia tak tahu apa jawaban Kaito; tapi yang jelas, Aoko akan membantu Kaito, mau tak mau. Titik. Dia tak peduli apa alasannya. Oh, tidak. Dia menjalaninya sendiri, kan?  
Karena alasan itulah, kini Aoko tengah berdiri di tengah udara—yah, paling tidak menurut para polisi—dan melempar lempar permata yang hendak dicuri. Matanya mencari cari keberadaan Kaito. Lama sekali dia muncul!

Di sudut matanya, Aoko tiba tiba melihat gerakan.

Dengan sigap Aoko melemparkan permata itu ke arah sumber gerakan. Polisi polisi yang terkejut sontak berputar, melihat di mana permata itu; hanya untuk ditemui ledakan asap pink.

KID telah muncul.

Distraksi yang baik. Aoko dengan hati hati menyingkir dari tengah ruangan, dengan pakaian hitan menutupi keberadaannya. Seperti malam sebelumnya, dia akan naik. Naik ke atap. Dan menunggu.

Aoko terlonjak ketika mendengar seorang polisi menyumpah nyumpah—ya, seharusnya dia tidak kaget. Dalam pencurian KID tak seorangpun lolos dari kejahilannya. Aoko memanjat ke atap, mendengar kutukan dan sumpahan dari polisi—apa polisi sekreatif itu dalam mengutuk? Aoko berpikir ketika dia mendengar sebuah kutukan yang sangat kreatif, mendeskripsikan KID sebagai kelelawar-yang-secara-fisik-tidak-mungkin-dalam-cara-apapun—sebaiknya Aoko tidak membayangkan itu.

Dia terus naik—dan menunggu. Ia akan selalu menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan sang Kaitou; raja pertunjukan malam ini.

Malam ini ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama; sepertinya KID juga ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ma chere," katanya lancar, ketika ia membungkuk untuk mencium tangannya.

"Langsung saja."

Aoko memang tengah menjadi seorang Kaitou; tapi kesabarannya tetap… yah… kecil.

"Tawaranmu berbahaya."

"Bagi?"

"Dirimu sendiri."

Aoko tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan masuk jika aku tidak tahu seberapa berbahaya sesuatu bagiku, monsieur."

"Tidak."

Kesabaran Aoko mulai hilang.

"Aku akan membantu."

"Tidak."

_Kepala batu_, Aoko menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan mencarinya sendiri.

Ini mendapatkan respons lebih cepat dari KID.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pandora?"

Aoko diam. Berpikir. Apa hubunganmu dengan Pandora? Tidak ada.

"Mademoiselle…" kata KID lembut. "Ini berbahaya."

Mademoiselle. Ia memanggilnya mademoiselle. Bukan ma chere.

"Pandora… mengambil orang orang yang kucintai dariku."

Aoko sudah berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar, tapi gagal. Pandora yang mengambil segalanya! Pandora telah mengambil Kaito darinya, dan juga ayahnya. Mereka yang paling dia cintai. Aoko memiliki alasan yang sangat bagus untuk membenci Pandora.

"Harga yang kauminta. Kamu perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan pada batu itu jika aku menemukannya."

"Kau menghancurkannya. Aku setuju dengan itu… KID. Aku akan mencarinya."

Mereka mulai mendengar langkah langkah mendekat.

"Ambil keputusanmu sekarang."

KID berpikir cepat. Dan dalam sedetik, ia membuat keputusannya.

"Ya."

Dalam detik yang sama, Aoko menjatuhkan dirinya—lagi, dari atap, dan terbang menjauh.

* * *

Aoko senang. Ya, dia senang. Dia berhasil membuat Kaito menerimanya. Dia telah membuktikan dirinya sendiri.

Dia merasa percaya diri.

Dia merasa lebih dekat ke Kaito; lebih mengerti siapa dia; dan dia bukan lagi sesosok es krim yang dia kenal dulu. Aoko merasa benar benar mengenalnya, benar benar mengerti dia.

Pandora… sebuah batu yang terkutuk. Aoko, malam itu juga, bersumpah kepada surga akan menghancurkannya. Dia mengambil segalanya darinya, segalanya… dia membuat Kaito menghadapi semua ini… dia…

RRRIIIIIINNNGGG!!!! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

Aoko berlari untuk menjawab telpon.

"Halo, Rumah Nakamori, Aoko Nakamori berbicara."

"Halo Aoko!"

Suara Kaito yang ceria. Lebih ceria dari biasanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Aoko merasa puas.

"Hai Kaito."

"Uh… aku ngganggu nggak?"

Aoko tertawa. "Enggak. Aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Ada apa?"

"Aoko… kamu tahu Lady KID kan?"

Aoko menjadi tegang. Ada apa?

"Ya?"

"Dia… Ayahmu punya dugaan siapa dia?"

Aoko mulai curiga.

"Nggak. Kenapa Kaito?"

"Eh… nggak kenapa kenapa. Aku cuma penasaran."

Aoko tersenyum dan membiarkan sisi nakalnya muncul sedikit.

"Cantik ya?"

"HHAAAPPAA??" Aoko senang bisa mengagetkan Kaito.

"Huh?"

"Kukira kamu nggak suka KID." Kaito mencari penyakit lagi.

"Kita sudah membahas ini di sekolah kemarin kan?" Aoko jengkel.

"Terserah."

**

* * *

Ujian selesai ~ selesai ~ selesai ~ *digaplok* hehehehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ya? Kalo ada kritik jangan ragu2!!! *overconfident***


	4. Aku kehilangan banyak hal

**Aku kehilangan banyak hal**

**Dan datanglah chapter terakhir dari Allez Tout Droit, Ma Chere****, Ladies and Gentleman! Aku lebih konsentrasi dan tenang waktu nulis ini—dan kuharap ini lebih baik dari chapter chapter sebelumnya. **

Pencurian demi pencurian berlalu, dan Aoko kini yakin seratus persen dia benar benar telah menjadi seorang Kaitou. Salah, seorang Lady Kaitou.

Tak heran Kaito senang menjadi KID; pencurian memang menyenangkan. Aoko sekarang menampakkan dirinya lebih lama di setiap pencurian, dan menjadi lebih percaya diri. Ia sering menghadapi detektif—mulai dari Hakuba sendiri sampai seorang detektif cilik yang _sangat amat pintar_, bernama Edogawa Conan. Dan jika Kaito memanggilnya Tantei-kun, Aoko memanggilnya chibi tantei. Dan sepertinya Conan tidak senang.

Tapi malam ini tidak ada Hakuba atau Conan, ini adalah pencurian biasa. Biasa dalam standar KID dan Ladynya, tentu saja. Target malam ini cukup besar—White Blood

White Blood—darah putih. Aoko tidak menyukainya. Aoko tidak pernah menyukai darah.

Dan kini ia berdiri, tertawa, di depan wadah White Blood yang kosong, White Blood di tangannya.

"Lady KID!"

Dan pengejaran kembali berlangsung—pada satu poin Kaito muncul, dan mereka mulai bermain lempar lemparan dari seberang ruangan dengan permata itu. Sangat menyenangkan.

Pada tengah malam mereka melangkah naik ke atap; Aoko telah membuat seluruh kepolisian tidur dan tidak mengejar mereka. Kecuali ayahnya sendiri dan sejumlah kecil polisi.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka melangkah ke atap.

"Jangan bergerak, KID."

Kaito membeku. Kemudian, dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman marah penuh ironi.

"Snake." Katanya.

Snake—ular?"

"Berikan permata itu padaku," kata Snake.

"Ini bukan Pandora, Snake." Kata Kaito tenang. Permata itu memang tidak bersinar; tidak heran. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu menginginkannya."

Dan detik selanjutnya Aoko sudah ada di seberang atap, Kaito beberapa meter di depannya, dan suara tembakan yang tidak tepat sasaran bergema di udara.

"Sembunyi," Kaito mendesis, dan Aoko bersembunyi di balik bangunan kecil tempat tangga ke atap berada, dan hanya bisa melihat ketika Snake mulai menembak, dan Kaito terus menghindar.

Dor!

"Ini bukan Pandora—"

Dor!

"Dan aku akan—"

Dor!

"Menemukan Pandora—"

Dor!

"Sebelum kamu dan Organisasimu!"

Dor!

Snake lebih beruntung kali ini; tembakannya menggores bahu Kaito.

"Ka-KID..." Aoko berbisik. Aoko tidak akan bisa cukup cepat untuk menghindari peluru—dor!—dan Aoko tahu persis jika dia mencoba menginterupsi dia hanya akan—dor!—mengganggu Kaito.

Dia menarik walkie talkie dari salah satu kantongnya, (dor!) lalu menurunkan volumenya dan berpindah ke channel polisi.

"Di sini Lady KID, di atap tengah (dor!) terjadi baku tembak di antara KID dan seorang penembak—" bisik Aoko, berharap ayahnya mendengar. (dor!)

Walkie talkie itu berkeresek, lalu mati. Baterainya habis. Aoko mengutuk peruntungannya malam ini, (dor!) dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Sebuah tongkat panjang ada di sisinya. Ini bisa digunakan seperti pel...

Aoko mengintip ke arah KID. Lukanya telah bertambah—lebih banyak goresan... (dor!) kaca matanya, lensanya pecah menggores kulit wajahnya.

"Berhenti, Snake!" katanya tajam, lalu dia mulai bermanuver dengan tongkat panjangnya. Kaito mulai bergerak ke arahnya—tapi Kaito sudah terlalu banyak terluka! (dor!)

Pelurunya tidak mengenai Aoko; dan Aoko terus bergerak. Terus. Begitu juga Kaito, dan sekali sekali Snake menembaknya—

Lalu tembakan Snake mengores kaki Aoko.

Darah, darah merah keluar, sakit, tapi Aoko terus bergerak. Mereka kehabisan waktu...

Dor!

Aoko berpaling sedetik dan melihat kalau Snake baru saja mendapatkan kaki Kaito—

Dan pintu terbuka saat ayahnya dan puluhan polisi tiba. Aoko berlari, secepat mungkin, ke sisi Kaito yang tengah berusaha tetap berdiri, lalu Aoko menariknya dan mereka jatuh—

Lalu hang glider Aoko keluar dan mereka melayang berdua.

"_Mademoiselle_..." kata KID. "Ke mana kamu akan membawaku?"

"Rumah Nakamori," kata Aoko, tegas dan yakin. "Takkan ada siapapun di situ."

Tubuh Kaito menjadi tegang.

"Tapi Nakamori-san..."

Nakamori-san, bukan Nakamori-keibu. Artinya Aoko.

"Tenanglah."

Kaito mendesah.

"Baiklah..._Allez tout droit, Ma Chere_..."

Mereka terus terbang, dan Aoko tahu kalau mereka harus sampai lebih cepat. Kaito kehilangan banyak darah dan mungkin akan kehilangan kesadaran. Snake itu—siapapun dia—jelas penembak profesional. Tidak semua orang bisa menembak KID.

Aoko melihat rumahnya—dan mendarat dengan hati hati di balkon. Dengan mudah ia membuka jendela dan membantu KID masuk ke kamarnya. Aoko memakai jubahnya untuk mengalasi seprai tempat tidurnya, lalu meletakkan KID di atas tempat tidurnya.

"My Lady... jika Nakamori-san pulang—"

"Diamlah."

Aoko berlari untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama. Ia kembali, dan mulai mengobati Kaito. Kaito terlihat nyaman dan tenang, dan percaya pada Aoko.

Aoko, dengan hati hati terus mengobati Kaito. Kaito menutup matanya. Dia terlihat begitu damai... begitu tenang...

Aoko bergidik melihat luka peluru di kaki Kaito—luka itu berdarah, banyak. Aoko membersihkannya dan membalutnya.

Dia mendesah. Kini hanya goresan di mukanya yang perlu ditangani.

Aoko mengangkat tangannya, meraih kaca mata Kaito. Mata Kaito terbuka.

"Jangan—" katanya.

"Jangan bodoh. Wajahmu terluka."

"Jika Nakamori-san datang... _Mademoiselle_..."

Aoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melepaskan topinya, lalu meletakkannya di samping tempat tidurnya. Aoko menunduk. Lalu ia melepaskan kaca mata satu lensanya.

Lalu Aoko mengangkat wajah.

Keterkejutan muncul di wajah Kaito.

"A...Nakamori-san?"

"Baka." Kata Aoko. "Kamu pikir siapa lagi yang akan membawamu ke sini jika kau terluka?"

Lalu Aoko meraih kaca mata Kaito, tapi ia menarik diri.

"Jangan."

"Tidak apa apa—"

"Jangan."

Kaito masih berpikir kalau Aoko tidak tahu siapa dia.

RRRIIIIINNNGGG! Telpon berdering di kesunyian.

"Kalau kamu pergi, aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Aoko. "Kamu tahu aku bisa sekarang."

Telpon itu dari ayahnya, memberitahu kalau ia tak akan pulang malam ini. Aoko melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, dan merasa lega melihat Kaito belum mencoba kabur.

"Kaito?" kata Aoko pelan.

Mata Kaito melebar ketika dia melihat Aoko.

"Naka-Nakamori-san?"

Aoko melangkah ke samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bakaito." Aoko berbisik. "Bakaito. Kamu kira aku akan membantumu jika aku tidak tahu siapa kamu?"

"Aoko..." kata Kaito. "Kamu tahu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sebelum Lady KID muncul." Aoko menjawab pelan. "Jadi Kaito, tolong ya? Biarkan aku membuka kacamatamu itu..."

Aoko meraih kaca mata Kaito dan mulai mengobati luka di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Kaito." Kata Aoko ketika Kaito mulai bicara, mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku mendengar pesan ayahmu, menemukan bukumu, lalu memutuskan untuk membantu. Aku tahu tentang Pandora. Aku ingin membantumu..."

"Jangan." Suara Kaito lebih tajam.

"Kenapa kamu biarkan Lady KID membantu, Kaito? Kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan _aku_? Pandora mengambilmu—mengambil ayahku—mengambil ayahmu dariku. Aku juga kehilangan banyak hal di sini!"

"A-Aoko,—"

"Sudah," kata Aoko pelan. "Istirahatlah. Kita akan bicara tentang ini besok." Untung saja besok hari libur... "Sampai besok, tak akan ada yang terjadi. Semua sudah selesai. Tout Va Bien..."

**Dan, itulah akhir dari Allez Tout Droit, Ma Chere. Menurut kalian ini perlu epilog nggak? Dan kalo perlu, apa sebaiknya Kaito menerima bantuan Aoko ato nggak?**

**Allez tout droit: Go ahead (silakan)**

**Ma Chere: My dear (tahu lah ya, arti My Dear...)**

**Mademoiselle: Miss (Yang ini tahu juga kan?)**

**Bonjour: Hello (Halo)**

**Tout Va Bien: All is well (Semua baik baik saja)**

**Semua kosakata datang dari fanfic s2lou, Synaesthesia. Dia pengarang B. Inggris favoritku...**

**Currently, aku lagi bekerja di novel pertamaku. Karena di novel ini aku kerja ekstra keras, aku ngerasa novel ini lebih baik dari semua fanficku (Bukannya aku nggak serius di fanfic!). Jadi kuharap bisa dipublikasikan—mungkin di KKPK.**** Jadi aku mungkin nggak akan nulis fanfic kecuali oneshot dan update Music Melodies. Wish me luck ya... Dan seperti biasanya, RnR please!**


End file.
